Mione's Guardian Angel
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: After the War, will life finally go smoothly for the Heroic Three? We think not! Ron and Hermione have trouble in paradise, and a young stranger comes to help Mione sort things out. Mild language and deviations from HBP and on


**Mione's Guardian Angel**

Author's Note: This work is actually one of my pre-slash era, which means the only ships in it are Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. All in all, it's not a very romantic story, the main genre being spiritual. The rating is K because I blotted all the swear words out, so I thought that was only fair. DISCLAIMER: I would love to own Harry Potter and all its copyrights, because then I would have the juvenile fictional world at my feet. However, that happy day has not yet come. Enjoy my fanfic until then. Meredith.

* * *

"Mione! MIONE!"

"_What,_ Ronald?"

"Where's Pig?"

"How am I supposed to know where your stupid bird is?"

"You're the stupid one! Quit picking on him!"

"Well if _you_ weren't so stupid _yourself_ you might think to LOOK for him!"

"Why don't you say that to my face!"

Blue, almond eyes surveyed the scene, as the witch and wizard went at it. She, the witch, was looking pretty bad off. The redhead wizard kept laying it on her long after she surrendered and went to bed. He even followed her upstairs. Pale fingers gripped the trellis she perched on, watching the scene. It had been going for about ten minutes now.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALLING ME A SQUIB!"

Muffled reply- she must be hidden under the bedspread.

"TALK TO ME, YOU !"

A flare of curses. Sobbing. And in came another wizard, a brunette.

"Why don't you leave her be?"

"Oh yea, Harry, take her side! She calls me a prick, but who cares, it's always d—n HERMIONE, your lover HERMIONE! Never mind your friend, you'd rather side with your TRAMP!"

At this, the witch's spirits snapped. Unfortunately, so did the branch the viewer was leaning on, and a slight "thud" could be heard, followed by a low moan.

Footsteps, and a yell "YOU COME BACK HERE!" Louder sobbing than before as Hermione pulled a coat on and fled outside, nearly tripping over an umbrella stand shaped like a troll's leg. She set off at a brisk pace down the street, and it was all the observer could do to follow.

She sat down on the sidewalk and buried her face in her hands, whispering to herself. "I l-l-loved him! I l-loved him! I LOVED HIM!" Cries of rage, that counted as an invitation. The bystander moved in.

"Who's there! Show yourself or I'll c-curse you!"

"Hush… it's just me."

"Who's me?" Even at her worst, she was on the lookout. It was to be commended.

"My name is Mimi. Mimi Collette Bedeau. And you?"

"Oh… show me your arms!"

"My arms?" Mimi suppressed a smile. "Why don't I join you?" She moved from the shadow to sit beside the witch.

"Oh! You're just a kid. I'm sorry."

"Actually, I'm nineteen, and old for my age." Mimi watched the shocked expression on her face. She was short, it was true, and more-than-slightly underdeveloped, but she had her reasons.

"You… look like you're twelve."

"My apologies." Her voice was cool.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know. Everyone says I look like I belong in the seventh grade, not in college." She grinned. "It's what made me a rebel."

Hermione found herself liking this girl. "A rebel?"

"Yes. I'm disciplined, and non-conformist."

"Oh really? How interesting! I've never met one. Do you-"

There was a sound of breaking glass and a door being flung open. Down the street Mimi could see the redhead's drunken swerve across the yard. Her eyes widened, and she shot up, and pulled on Hermione's arm. "Come with me."

"What??"

"Come with me. You're not safe here." She hadn't lost that even tone, but the witch noticed the edge on her voice.

"Of course we're safe. Voldemort isn't anywhere around."

"But… that wizard. We have to run! You can't go back in that house tonight!"

"Oh Ronald would never hurt me."

"He already has."

"Mimi, I appreciate your concern, but…"

"Hermione, you have to realize that he's not concerned for you. He's drunk, and angry, and full of male pride and he's GOING TO HURT YOU."

Now they could hear the shouts:

"Ron! Mate, come back!"

"No! That bh is gonna look me in the eye and tell me she doesn't want me!"

Another tug on her arm and Hermione stood up, two heads taller than Mimi.

"All right, I'm coming with you."

* * *

Author's Request: Rate and Review, please! My first non-slash story and I'd like some feedback, sil vou plait! Meredith


End file.
